Les miracles de la vie
by Liisa's
Summary: OS : Ancienne junky, Bella a décroché pour sa grossesse, qui lui a été annoncée par Edward. Seulement, quand Bella accouche, le bébé ne pleure pas. Que se passe-t-il ? Ce sont les aléas de la vie. Ainsi que les miracles qui les accompagnent. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ladies & Gentlemen ! _**

**_So .. J'ai eu cette idée, je sais plus comment, je sais plus pourquoi ni quand. Je sais plus grand chose, en fait._**

**_Juste qu'il est là, et qu'il est original, pas de correction ni quoi .. _**

**_Delph, je t'aime, hein. ;)_**

**_Sinon, oui je sais, je poste deux OS en quelques semaines alors que ça fait un mois que j'ai pas publié sur AF, mais .. Je suis bloquée, alors un peu de patience, ça me reviendra. ;)_**

**_Pour le sujet de cet OS, je previens de suite que ce n'est pas gai. Mais, malheureusement, la vie ne l'est pas toujours non plus ! _**

**_Lisez au moins jusqu'au bout, histoire de pas me détestez complètement._**

**_Bon bin, je vous laisse à la lecture ! _**

**_On se retrouve plus bas ! _**

**_Disclamer : Cette histoire .. * _**_Bla Bla Bla** * à S.M. :) **_

**_Sur ce .. _**

**_HAKUNA MATATA ! =D_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>_oint de vue Edward

Cela faisait des heures maintenant.

Des heures qu'elle souffrait ainsi.

Qu'importe la souffrance, avait-elle dit. Une de plus ou une de moins. Je ferai tout pour elle.

Elle était plus forte que n'importe qui, je l'avais bien compris.

- Allez, Bella, poussez encore une fois !

Elle cria de douleur alors que son front couvert de sueur repassait à une couleur rougeâtre. Je lui donnai ma main, et elle l'attrapa, afin de s'y accrocher, et de la broyer. Je ne dis rien, étouffant un sifflement de douleur alors qu'elle criait sa souffrance.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le droit d'être là. Le Chef avait laissé passer en sachant que c'est elle qui avait demandé ma présence. Au vue des conditions, mon père, le Chef du Seattle Hospital Center, le grand Carlisle Cullen, avait accepté que je vienne aider cette patiente, Isabella Swan. Car en effet, moi, je n'étais qu'un résident, étant arrivé ici il y a seulement cinq ans. De plus, je n'étais pas du tout destiné à traîner dans l'aile Ouest, la maternité donc, étant donné que j'avais tourné mes choix vers la cardiologie.

Mais j'avais plusieurs fois vu Isabella, et celle-ci me faisait apparemment confiance. Je n'avais pu lui refuser mon aide, et n'aurais pas pu résister à venir lui proposer ma main, de toute façon.

- C'est la dernière, Miss ! Cette fois-ci, je te le promets ! Encouragea Victoria, la sage femme.

Bella me lança un regard désespéré, et je pressai sa main de manière réconfortante. Elle mordit rageusement sa lèvre inférieure, avant de pousser une nouvelle fois. Je souris en voyant ma collègue prendre le nourrisson dans ses bras, alors que la pression qu'exercer la jeune maman sur ma main se desserrait. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Isabella, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser sa tempe. Elle me regarda, comme choquée de ce premier rapprochement, et je lui souris simplement avant de la ré-embrasser au même endroit. Je m'éloignai d'elle pour lui offrir un petit sourire, avant d'attraper une compresse humide, afin de tamponner son front brûlant. J'essuyai les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son si joli visage, et elle me remercia timidement, quelque peu perturbée par tant d'attention de ma part. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes, pour retrouver ses esprits, et demander.

- Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

_C'est vrai ça, pourquoi on ne lui avait pas posé la petite sur la poitrine ? _

Je lançai un regard vers la grande chevelure rousse de Victoria, et la réalité me frappa en pleine face.

_La petite .. La petite n'avait pas pleuré._

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je.

- Edward ? S'inquiéta Bella.

Je lâchai sa main pour m'approcher de ma collègue. Celle-ci s'affairait autour du bébé. Quelques instants me suffirent pour que je comprenne qu'elle n'essayait de la réanimer. Ou plutôt de l'animer.

- Vitoria .. ?

Elle releva ses yeux bleus glacial vers moi, et secoua la tête de manière dépitée.

- Quoi .. ? Mais ..

- Il n y a plus rien à faire, Edward..

Mon cœur se serra, alors que je regardai le corps du nourrisson, sans vie, sur la table à langer.

- Edward ?

Je me tournai vers Bella, et elle comprit sans doute à l'expression de mon visage.

- Non, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Non ..

- Bella !

- NON ! DONNEZ LA MOI !

- Miss Swan, calmez vous..

- DONNEZ MOI MA FILLE !

Je sentis ma poitrine se déchirer alors que le visage de Bella n'affichait que tristesse et incrédulité. Elle essaya de se lever, et l'infirmier se trouvant à ses côtés l'obligea à rester sur le lit. Elle éclata alors en sanglot, se débattant avec faiblesse, dû à son accouchement.

- Ma fille ..

- Evacuez-la, souffla une des infirmières.

Le gars qui tenait Bella s'exécuta, et son lit fut poussé, emmenant Isabella dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Je fermai les yeux, croyant naïvement que tout ça n'était qu'un gros cauchemar, et que c'est la fatigue qui me faisait halluciner. Mais quand je les rouvris, le corps inanimé du bébé me rappela à la réalité.

_Le bébé mort-né. Le bébé mort-né de Bella. _

J'avais envie de vomir, mon cœur battant la chamade en repensant aux derniers mois. Je regardai une dernière fois l'enfant, avant de sortir de la salle de travail. Je filai jusqu'au couloir principal, et me laissai glisser contre le mur. Tirant sur ma blouse blanche, afin qu'elle ne m'empêche pas de replier mes jambes. Je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux, et agrippai mes cheveux en bataille de mes mains.

_Le bébé de Bella est mort .. Le bébé de Bella n'a pas crié .. Elle est morte.._

Je tentai d'avalai la boule de douleur qui me transperçait la gorge, en vain. Je lâchai un sanglot, bruyant. Ca me faisait tellement mal. J'avais l'impression que toute le poids du monde venait de se poser sur mes épaules, et qu'un orage de tristesse éclatait autour de moi.

_Et ce n'était que moi, le gars de l'hôpital. Je n'imaginai même pas ce que devait vivre Bella.. Elle qui l'avait porté pendant neuf mois. _

Je mordis ma lèvre rageusement, alors que mes yeux se fermaient sous la douleur que m'infligeait ma poitrine, j'attrapai mes cheveux et les tirai avec violence. _Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Non, pas à elle ! Pas après tout ça ! _

Alors que je rageai dans mon fort intérieur, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relevai les yeux pour apercevoir mon père, Carlisle. Il s'assit à mes côtés, ignorant le regard interloqué de ses infirmières.

- Pourquoi ? Questionnai-je.

- Parfois ça arrive, Edward. Sans raison, une mort in utero. Ou encore par hypertension.. Cette patiente était un sujet à risque avec les ..

- Je sais tout ça ! Je le sais ! Mais pourquoi elle ? Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour cette petite !

- Edward ..

- Je veux pas, Papa. Je veux pas que ça lui arrive.

- Mais personne n'y peut rien, Fils. C'est comme ça. Être un médecin te confrontera à ça toute ta vie.. Tu ne dois pas t'attacher ainsi. Je savais que cette fille n'était pas bonne pour toi.. Tu n'étais pas prêt à prendre..

Je me levai. _Cette fille n'était pas bonne pour toi._

- Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est Bella, crachai-je. Et si, elle, elle me considère comme étant quelqu'un de bien, et de compétent. Elle, elle n'a pas cherché pas à comprendre si j'étais prêt ou pas, elle a eu confiance en moi. Alors c'était tout à fait normal que je m'attache à la seule personne qui l'ait jamais fait jusque là.

Carlisle me regardait, toujours assis par terre, choqué que je le suis sorte tout ça de cette manière.

- Edward .. Je n'ai.. J'ai toujours ..

- Laisse tomber, Papa. Je suis pas une fois près. Laisse-moi tranquille, et garde ton rôle de médecin pour toi. Tu dois avoir des vies à sauver. Vas-y, et laisse-moi m'attacher.

Je partis sans attendre, et vagabondai dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Les gens m'appelaient, mais je ne répondais pas. Je ne répondais plus. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus.

Pourquoi Dieu faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi punissait-il une femme de cette manière après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre ? Etait-ce là sa récompense ? La perte de son bien devenu le plus précieux ? Comment Dieu pouvait-il faire ça ?

_Tu ne peux pas te permettre de commenter les faits et gestes de Dieu, Edward. Il doit y avoir une raison à tout ça .._

Non. Il n'y avait aucune raison. Aucun putain d'intérêt à punir une jeune femme de cette façon.

J'entendis un énorme brouhaha et tournai la tête pour voir un attroupement de personne devant les portes de l'hôpital. Une multitude de flash et de cris raisonnèrent alors qu'un grand gars brun entrait. Suivi de deux hommes grands et musclés. Je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention, et continuai mon chemin, à qui j'avais désormais trouvé une destination. Je poussai encore quelques portes et parcourrai quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant la porte que je redoutais.

Un nœud noir était dessiné dessus, de manière à faire contraster cette porte d'avec les autres, qui, elles, étaient illustrées de jolis nœuds roses et bleus, avertissant ainsi les visiteurs, que, dans cette chambre, ne se fêtait aucun heureux évènement.

Je m'arrêtai une seconde, et soufflai profondément.

_Ca ne t'avancera en rien, Edward .. Tu t'attaches peut être de trop, finalement. _

Je secouai la tête pour faire taire ma conscience qui tournait trop en porte parole de Carlisle à mon goût, avant de pousser délicatement la porte la chambre. J'y entrai prudemment, croyant tout bêtement que je pouvais encore la réveiller.

_Personne ne peut._

J'avançai lentement jusqu'à la couveuse qui se situait au milieu de la pièce, et pris le temps de regarder les différentes décorations qui se peignaient sur les murs. Je n'avais jamais pénétré dans cette pièce, avant. Je n'avais jamais voulu. A quoi bon ?

La chambre était ornée de différentes peintures, des peintures de personnages de Disney. Je reconnu sans mal les œuvres de ma mère, Esmée, et souris tristement en constatant que même ici, elle était venue parfaire le paysage en y apposant ses dessins. Simba, Timon et Pumbaa étaient présents sur les grands murs, tous trois souriants alors que la situation ne prêtait pas à être heureux. Je décidai de prendre ça pour des sourires compatissants, comprenant sans mal la façon de pensée d'Esmée.

Je baissai les yeux au sol, me préparant lentement à ce que j'allais voir. J'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de faire ça. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il le fallait.

_C'est parce que tu as besoin de la rendre réelle, pour que toi aussi, tu puisses faire ton deuil. _

C'était peut être ça. J'avais peut être un deuil à faire, le deuil de ces derniers mois.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lever les yeux vers la couveuse.

Sous cette bulle de verre, elle était là. En sécurité. Habillée d'un pyjama que Bella avait ramené, un des pyjamas que nous avions achetés ensemble.

Je me rappelai la manière dont elle s'était émerveillée devant tous ces vêtements de bébé. La manière dont elle avait parue heureuse en se rendant compte que sa fille allait porter de si belles choses. J'avais aussi été heureux, à la voir si sereine. Mais c'était ce genre de bonheur qui me faisait mal à cet instant, car je comprenais que tout ça n'arriverait finalement pas.

Je sortis de mes pensées, et regardai d'avantage le bébé.

Elle avait un visage d'ange, sous son bonnet rose pâle. Ses traits fins me rappelaient sans mal sa mère, et les boucles brunes s'échappant de son petit couvre-chef ne faisaient que renforcer mon impression. Sa bouche était étonnamment rose et sa peau était d'une couleur rosée, tout à fait merveilleuse. Elle était magnifique, et l'espace d'un instant, il me fut difficile de prendre conscience que ce petit être si fabuleux n'était pas animé par l'étincelle de la vie.

Elle avait été nettoyée, et habillée avec les vêtements qui lui appartenaient. Ensuite, elle avait été déposée dans une des couveuses, sur la couverture blanche de velours, celle que je lui avais acheté.

Je connaissais la procédure, l'ayant étudié à la fac de médecine.

On allait proposer à Bella de la voir, afin qu'elle aussi puisse faire son deuil. On l'autoriserait à rester avec elle deux ou trois heures, pas plus, avant qu'on ne lui demande de la laisser partir. Elle devra lui donner un prénom, et la déclarait aux yeux de l'Etat. Cette petite était peut-être née sans vie, mais aux yeux de l'Etat, elle avait vécu, ce qui nécessitait qu'on la déclare. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on ne donnera pas d'acte de naissance à Isabella, mais un acte de décès. Tout ça me paraissait si injuste ..

Je reportai mon attention sur la petite, et passai ma main dans le trou de la couveuse, afin d'aller caresser sa joue avec délicatesse. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était déjà anormalement froide, alors que ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu'elle avait été séparée de sa mère. J'attrapai sa petite main, et un frisson me parcourut.

_Ce n'est pas normale qu'elle soit si gelée. _

Regardant les différents boutons de la couveuse, je constatai qu'elle n'avait pas été allumée, et que de ce fait, la température ne devait pas avoisiner plus de 20°C. Qui avait fait ça ? Qui avait osé faire ça ?

J'appuyai sur les boutons, mais ouvris la bulle de verre qui protégeait ce petit être.

Avec toute la précaution du monde, je l'attrapai, et la soulevai de la couverture, prenant celle-ci avec nous. Je calai la petite contre mon torse, mais la trouvai toujours gelée.

_Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça, pas elle. Elle qui devrait déjà être animée par la vie n'avait pas le droit de rester si glacial. _

J'essayai de trouver un moyen de la réchauffer, et puis me rappelai un remède contre l'hypothermie. Je tins la petite d'un bras, alors que de l'autre j'enlevai la manche de mon t-shirt et de ma blouse. Je la fis passer sur mon autre bras, afin d'enlever totalement mon t-shirt. Me retrouvant torse-nu face à ce bébé, je la tins contre mon torse, collant son petit corps contre le mien, comme l'aurait fait Bella si Victoria lui avait donné sa fille en vie. J'allai jusqu'au rocking chair se trouvant au coin de la pièce et nous y assis, avant de nous faire basculer lentement. J'attrapai la télécommande qui servait à appeler les infirmières, et lâchai celle-ci après avoir pressé le bouton bleu. Posant ma main sur la joue du nourrisson, je constatai que ma technique de réchauffement prenait doucement effet.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Heïdi, l'infirmière qui avait assisté à l'accouchement de Bella.

- Docteur Cullen ? Demanda-t-elle, interloquée par ma tenue.

Son regard appréciatif sur mon torse-nu me dégoûtait d'avantage que ce qu'elle venait de faire, au contenu de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

- C'est vous qui avait apporté le bébé Swan, ici ?

Elle releva les yeux pour accrocher mon regard, et grimaça en constatant que j'étais des plus énervé.

- O..Oui, c'est..c'est moi, pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi la couveuse n'a pas été mise en route, et que le chauffage ne s'est pas activé pour ce bébé ? Sifflai-je.

Elle me regarda, comme pétrifiée face au ton que je venais d'employer. Moi qui avais toujours été gentil et poli face au personnel de l'hôpital.

- Je.. Je pensais que.. Vu que .. Enfin.. Ca sert un peu à rien vu que ..

- Ca ne sert à rien ? Ca ne sert à rien ! La mère de cette enfant vient déjà de la perdre, donc vous comptiez le lui présentait ainsi ? Sans vie et sans aucune chaleur ? Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile, c'est ça ?

- Mais .. Docteur Cullen, je ..

- Taisez-vous. Je ne suis presque pas étonné, ça ne sert à rien .. C'est vous qui ne servez à rien, Heïdi. Je vais m'arranger pour que vous soyez virée. Maintenant, sortez d'ici, votre présence ne me sert strictement à rien, elle.

- Je.. Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Sortez ! M'agaçai-je.

Je fermai les yeux alors qu'elle évacuait la pièce. Poussant un profond soupir, je me décidai finalement à regarder la petite. Elle semblait emplie d'une certaine paix, contre mon torse. Sa joue collée à mon cœur, comme si elle écoutait celui-ci battre à son oreille. Je souris quelque peu, la vision de son visage d'ange apaisant mon courroux, et caressai sa joue du bout du doigt.

- Tu es très belle, tu sais.

J'avais besoin de ça. De croire qu'elle m'écoutait, j'en avais besoin. Je voulais lui raconter ces derniers mois. Je voulais faire maintenant ce que j'aurais voulu faire plus tard, quand elle serait plus grande, car il va de soit que je l'aurais gardé à l'œil.

- Tellement belle, même. Qui pourrait croire que tu ne vas pas te réveiller ? .. Si tu savais comme on t'a attendu. Ta mère a fait beaucoup pour toi. Je crois qu'elle a tout fait, même. Tu n'étais pas attendue il y a encore quelques mois, mais j'étais là quand elle a su que tu t'invitais dans sa vie. Ca a été le choc pour elle. Quant à moi, c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'ai été si touché par une de mes patiente. J'étais même pas destinée à rencontrer ta mère. Sauf que j'avais été affecté aux urgences pour une heure ou deux, en attendant que mon patient soit préparé pour son opération. Juste au moment où j'allais partir rejoindre celui-ci, une ambulance est arrivée, transportant ta mère. En tant normal je serai quand même reparti .. Mais ta mère avait quelque chose de spécial, elle était spéciale. Je suis resté, mon opération a été prise par Jasper, et moi je suis allé avec ta mère.

Je souris en me rappelant de ça. C'était comme ça que j'avais rencontré Bella. Elle avait été une exception.

- C'est le destin, je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis occupée de ta mère, qui n'était pas dans un très bon état, à ce moment. Elle n'est pas très fière de sa vie, enfin, de sa vie d'avant, d'avant toi. Elle est arrivée pour une overdose. « Une junky de plus, je ne sais pas si tu devrais t'en occuper de celle-ci, vue son état », m'a dit l'ambulancier. J'aurais pu me fier à son avis, si j'avais été débile et pas un bon médecin, mais j'en ai décidé autrement. Je me suis occupé de Bella, ta mère, je l'ai ramené à la vie alors qu'elle faisait un arrêt cardiaque. Quand elle a reprit connaissance, elle m'a demandé où elle était, et qui j'étais. Elle a rougis en apprenant que je savais qu'elle se droguait. J'ai trouvé ça mignon, ça m'a fait rester. Puis, j'ai découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle-même ne le savait pas, personne ne m'en avait parlé, et j'ai eu peur que tu sois touchée par le traitement que je lui avais donné. Mais vu que c'était un déni de grossesse, ta mère t'a protégé inconsciemment de tout ce qui pouvait te nuire, la drogue y compris. C'est extraordinaire de faire ça. J'aurais pu bosser sur son cas, et me faire connaître par rapport à ça, mais j'ai préféré m'abstenir.

Carlisle avait été quelque peu déçu de ça. Esmée avait compris, et moi je me sentais bien, à prendre soin de cette patiente.

- Ta mère a été très vite en manque. Ca a été horrible. Mais quand elle a su que tu étais saine et sauve, et vu que maintenant elle savait que tu étais belle et bien vivante, la drogue qu'elle prendrait serait dangereuse pour toi, elle a décidé de lâcher toutes ses addictions. Elle a décroché, d'un coup. Au début je lui ai proposé un substitut à son héroïne, mais elle a dit non. Ta mère a été très forte. C'est presque impossible de faire ça. C'est impossible, d'ailleurs. Mais ta mère a réussis. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été facile, elle a fait plusieurs crises de manque. Mais à chaque fois que ça lui arrivé, elle se damnait pour se calmer, alors elle chantait doucement et caressait son ventre qui s'affirmait de plus en plus. Elle en était déjà à six mois de grossesse, à ce moment là. Elle s'en est beaucoup voulu, de te faire vivre tout ça.

Je fis une pause en repensant à tout ça. Bella était une exception, depuis le début.

- J'ai appris par la suite que tu as un oncle, un oncle très connu. Emmett Swan, un grand joueur de rugby, le meilleur. Seulement, quand ton oncle est devenu célèbre, ta mère est devenue une cible à paparazzi, et le fait qu'elle soit la plupart du temps défoncée n'a pas plus à ton oncle. Ils se sont disputés, et ta mère est partie de sa ville d'origine, Phoenix. Tes grands parents, quant à eux, ne sont plus de ce monde depuis que ta mère a trois ans. C'est ton oncle qui s'est occupé de ta mère, alors qu'ils ont été emmenés à l'Orphelinat.

Je regardai le petit bout de chou que je tenais toujours avec prudence et délicatesse alors que la chaise à bascule nous berçait toujours avec douceur. Je passai ma main sur sa joue presque chaude, et sourit en sachant que j'avais réussi à la rendre un peu plus animée.

- Si tu te demandes comment je sais tout ça, c'est très simple. Quand ta mère a su qu'elle était enceinte de toi, elle m'a demandé de rester ici, par peur de retomber sur quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la tenter à se droguer. De plus, elle était sans abris, alors j'ai dit oui. Sa chambre est devenue un vrai palace, c'est là où je venais manger le midi, et même dormir la plupart du temps, vu que y a un lit de libre à côté, du coup, on parlait souvent. J'ai payé tous ses soins, et autres besoins. Quand mon père a su ça, il a décidé de faire passer tout ça gratuitement, de manière discrète. Mais je me doute que c'est ma mère à moi, Esmée, qui l'y a obligé, il aurait jamais fait ça tout seul. Mon père n'est pas comme ça, ou en tout cas, pas avec moi. Toi.. Et bien, tu n'as pas vraiment de père. Ta mère, comme je te l'ai dit, n'est pas fière de sa vie d'avant, et ton géniteur a juste été un moyen pour elle de trouvé un shot. Pas très joli dit comme ça, je sais, mais je pense que si tu ne peux profiter du monde que quelques heures, autant te le faire découvrir sans précautions.

Je soupirai doucement, tout en posant les yeux sur la petite. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle se réveille. On aurait tellement dit qu'elle dormait, ainsi reposée. Je pouvais presque deviner que ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique chocolat, identique à sa mère, sous ses paupières rosées.

Mon cœur battait doucement, me lançant des pointes de douleur à chaque nouvelle pulsation.

Malgré moi, je m'étais attaché à tout ça. Au fait de parler à Bella, de dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle. Je n'avais presque plus été dans mon appartement, depuis trois mois. Vivant seul, n'ayant jamais été un homme qui recherchait de nouvelle relation pour chaque soir, j'étais tombé amoureux du célibat, et de mon travail.

Mais le fait est que j'étais sous le charme de ce petit bout de femme que j'avais rencontré il y a des mois, maintenant. Je m'étais attaché à son côté vulnérable, ainsi qu'à ses airs de guerrière quand il s'agissait de se construire une nouvelle vie. Je m'étais attaché à tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son bébé. Et maintenant, j'étais aussi touché qu'elle par la mort de cette enfant. Je l'aimais aussi, cette petite. D'un amour différent, mais peut être tout aussi fort.

J'étais là quand elle a fait les premières courses pour elle. Les vêtements et autres doudous. C'étaient des moments que nous partagions tous les deux, les seuls moments où elle acceptait de sortir de sa chambre, et de se confronter au monde extérieur.

Oui, je m'étais attachée à Bella Swan, beaucoup plus que je n'aurais dû. Mais je ne pouvais contrôler mes sentiments, quand il s'agissait d'elle. D'elle et de sa fille, d'ailleurs.

Je revins à la réalité et pris de nouveau conscience du petit être que je tenais dans mes bras.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais personne. Ta mère et toi allez me manquer. Il va falloir te donner un prénom. Ta mère voulait attendre de te voir, elle voulait qu'on le choisisse ensemble. J'irai la voir tout à l'heure pour ça.

Je souris quelque peu en passant mes mains sur ce visage d'ange.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement. Ta mère t'aime plus que l'amour lui-même ne le permet. Tu étais devenue sa nouvelle drogue. Dieu n'a pas été juste en l'obligeant à se sevrer de toi. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il te retire ainsi à ceux qui t'aiment. Ca me dépasse. Tu lui demanderas pour moi, quand tu le verras, hein ? Tu seras le plus bel ange que le Paradis puisse avoir. Vas voir tes grands-parents, reste avec eux. Tu es le portait craché de ta mère, ils te retrouveront sans mal. Dis leur de prendre soin de toi comme ta mère l'aurait fait .. Comme je l'aurais fait.

Des larmes noyaient mes joues, alors que mon cœur me blessait un peu plus à chaque battement. Chaque battement qui me maintenait en vie alors que celui de mon bébé s'était arrêté au moment de vivre réellement. Je nous basculai nerveusement, alors que mon corps était secoué de spasme.

- Tu sais, j'aurais demandé à ta mère de rester dans vos vies. J'aurais pris soin de toi, et de ta mère. Parce que même si les conditions dans lesquelles nous nous sommes rencontrés, ta mère et moi, ne sont pas les meilleures, je l'aime d'un amour incomparable. Mais j'ai peur que maintenant que tu n'es plus là, elle veuille s'éloigner. Car oui, tu n'es plus là. Tu vas tellement me manquer, Chérie. J'aimais tellement écouter ton cœur battre dans le ventre de ta mère, et sentir tes mouvements à travers la peau de son ventre. Je t'aimais tellement. Je t'aimerai toujours. Je te le promets .. J'aurais proposé à ta mère de venir vivre dans mon loft. J'avais une chambre pour toi. Ca aurait été magique .. Mais tu n'es plus là.

Une de mes larmes tomba sur la joue du bébé.

- Tu n'es plus là ..

J'essuyai la trace sur sa joue devenue chaude. Sur sa joue chaude, contre mon cœur.

_**P**_oint de vue Bella

Mes larmes tombaient sur mes joues, intarissables.

_Ma fille.. Mon bébé.. _

De violents spasmes me prirent de nouveau alors que je serrai mon oreiller contre mon torse.

_Où est ce que j'ai foiré ? Pourquoi me punir en la privant de la vie ? Elle qui n'a jamais rien demandé .. _

Elle n'avait pas respiré. Comme ça.

On m'avait raccompagné à ma chambre après m'avoir administrée les soins post-accouchement. Une infirmière m'avait expliqué que ça arrivait, parfois.

_Pourquoi le parfois devait tomber sur ma fille ? _

Je frôlai mon ventre pour le trouver affreusement vide, et inerte. J'éclatai d'avantage en sanglot.

- Edward, pleurai-je.

J'avais besoin de lui, à ce moment là. J'avais besoin qu'il soit là, lui qui connaissait ma fille. J'avais besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas une de mes inventions, dû à un de mes tripes.

L'infirmière m'avait soumis l'idée de rencontrer ma fille, histoire que je puisse la rendre réelle. Je ne savais pas si je voulais faire ça. Peut être que si je ne la voyais pas, il me serait plus facile pour moi de vivre avec seulement l'idée qu'elle soit morte, et non la certitude.

Je voulais oublier ça.

_Et comment ? C'est inoubliable, Bella. _

La drogue.

_L'héroïne ? La cocaïne ? Rien n'est .._

Edward.

Lui et ma fille étaient les seules drogues qui guidaient ma vie, à présent.

Mais ma fille n'est plus .. Et c'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été une foutue junky, aillant fait un déni de grossesse, elle se serait sentie aimée et serait restée avec moi. Elle a juste préféré m'éviter. Moi, sa mère, la droguée de service.

Je pleurai d'avantage. J'avais besoin d'elle, moi. Je voulais ma fille.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, et je me cachai en pressant mon oreiller contre moi. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que ma fille.

- Laissez moi tranquille ! Entendis-je derrière ma porte.

_Laissez moi tranquille.. _

- Rentrez, vous deux. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous m'avez suivi.

- Mais, Mec..

- Non, Jared. Rentre à l'hôtel, il en va de même pour toi, Paul. On se parle plus tard.

- Sûr ?

- Certain.

- Alors, à plus tard, Cap's !

- C'est ça ..

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, et hésitai à relever la tête. Je ne voulais voir personne d'autre qu'Edward, ces infirmières pouvaient aller se faire voir.

Je relevai finalement les yeux pour tomber un regard chocolaté. Je compris de suite de qui il s'agissait, et me sentis faiblir en un millième de seconde.

- Trésor ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Il me regarda, avant de s'approcher, visiblement affolé alors que je continuai à pleurer. Mes joues à vifs face à mes larmes salées. Il examina la chambre alors qu'il posait un panier empli de divers doudous et soins sur le sol. Il remarqua finalement.

- Où est le bébé ?

Mon cœur se serra.

- Elle .. Emmett .. Elle.. Elle n'a pas respiré.

Je vis le visage de mon frère se décomposait, alors que je recourbai les épaules face à la douleur que m'infligeait ma poitrine. Doucement, ailleurs, il m'ouvrit ses bras, et je m'y blottis.

- Elle n'a pas respiré, Emmett. Elle n'a pas respiré..

Il me serra d'avantage contre lui.

- Je suis là, Trésor. Je suis là. Je te laisserai plus. On va surmonter ça tous les deux.. Je te laisserai plus, je te le promets.

Je me laissai aller dans ses bras. Ceux-là mêmes que j'avais quitté il y'a presque deux ans, maintenant.

[…]

_**P**_oint de vue Emmett

Ma sœur s'était calmée dans mes bras, doucement. Ses larmes s'étaient faîtes silencieuses et elle était dans un demi-sommeil, la fatigue due à son accouchement pesant sur ses frêles épaules. Elle venait de perdre son bébé.

_Ma propre petite sœur. _

Je n'imaginai pas le mal qu'elle devait ressentir. Le mien étant déjà très prenant alors que je ne connaissais pas vraiment cette petite. Et tout ça c'était de ma faute. J'aurais pu très bien la connaître, mais pour ça il aurait fallut que je joue mon rôle de grand-frère, et non celui de joueur de rugby.

J'avais laissé ma sœur dans sa merde, il y'a presque deux ans. A cette époque, ma carrière prenait son envol, et mes moindres faux pas étaient une source de critique dans le monde du business. C'est comme ça que j'avais appris que ma sœur se droguait. Sur un de ces foutus magazines people. J'étais tombé de haut.

Je n'avais rien vu venir, et mon agent du moment, Marcus, en a profité pour me monter contre elle, et la virer de ma vie. La privant de tous revenus, et de toute famille.

Malgré les paroles de Marcus, j'ai gardé un œil sur elle, de loin.

Elle était ma sœur, je ne pouvais pas la renier de cette manière. Elle était la seule famille qu'il me restait.

Je la surveillais donc de loin, et c'est comme ça que j'avais appris qu'elle avait décidé de rester à Seattle. Ce qui était, il faut l'avouer, très loin de Phoenix. Quand il y a eu un match dans cette ville, j'ai essayé de la trouver, pour la ramener avec moi. Je l'ai aperçu, entrant dans son squatte à junky, et avant que je n'ai pu faire quelque chose pour la suivre, les paparazzis envahissaient mon chemin, heureux de prendre des photos de moi devant ce nid à drogués. Marcus avait disjoncté. Il m'avait passé un savon, et je m'étais tu. Enfin, j'avais gardé le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il insulte Bella. Je ne m'étais pas retenu plus longtemps pour lui casser quelques dents. Bien sûr, je l'ai viré, et ai fait en sorte que personne ne lui redonne un travail à nouveau.

Maintenant, je travaille avec Alice, Alice Brandon. Un petit elfe surexcité, et des plus compétents.

J'ai appris il y a quelques mois que ma sœur était entrée à l'hôpital pour une overdose. Alice avait été faire un tour jusqu'au Seattle Hospital Center, pendant que moi je m'entraînais pour la finale de rugby. C'est comme ça que j'avais appris que Bella était enceinte. Un déni de grossesse, et un bébé à venir d'ici trois mois. Alice m'avait aussi assuré qu'elle avait décidé de décrocher, et j'en avais été plus que fier. J'ai aussi été mis au courant de l'existence d'Edward, et Alice m'a conseillé de ne pas rendre visite à ma sœur de suite. Edward, apparemment, lui rendait la vie plus facile, et l'aidait à sortir la tête de l'eau, je n'aurais fait que perturber Bella.

Alice m'a appelé il y a quelques heures, pour me dire que ma sœur était entrée en salle de travail, et que j'allais devenir oncle prochainement. Elle avait prévu le coup, et on m'a conduit jusqu'au Jet. Je suis arrivé ici en quelques heures, achetant avant un panier empli de présents pour ma sœur et sa fille.

_Mais tout ça .. Tout ça ne servait plus à rien. _

J'étais arrivé juste à temps pour voir ma sœur sombrer de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne la lâcherai pas, quitte à lâcher mon poste. Les prochains mois allaient être durs, ma sœur allait devoir survivre sans sa fille. Sa fille qu'elle a portée pendant neuf mois, la chair de sa chair. Ma sœur allait devoir survivre une nouvelle fois aux coups bas de la vie.

- Je t'aime, Emmett.

Mon cœur se réchauffa quelque peu, à ses paroles.

- Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé, continua-t-elle. J'ai été nulle.

- C'est moi qui ai été nul, Trésor. Je te présente mes excuses. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser, qu'importe ce que tu faisais ou ce que tu aurais pu faire. Je te promets de plus jamais te laisser, comme ça. Plus jamais. Je t'aime tellement.

Je la serrai d'avantage contre mon torse, et elle passa ses bras autour de moi.

- Elle va tellement me manquer, Emmett.. Elle me manque déjà.

Elle recommença à pleurer, et je la berçai lentement. Des larmes naquirent au coin de mes yeux et ma gorge se serra de nouveau.

- Elle va me manquer à moi aussi, Trésor. Même si je la connaissais pas vraiment, de savoir qu'elle est ta fille et qu'elle te rendait heureuse.. Elle va me manquer.

Elle embrassa mon épaule, avant de chuchoter.

- Je veux voir Edward.

- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

- Non, je veux pas rester toute seule.

- Tu veux ..

La porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde, une infirmière. Sa grande chevelure blonde était libre dans son dos, et ses yeux d'un gris argenté se posèrent sur moi l'espace d'une seconde. Sur sa blouse était écrit son prénom, _Rosalie._

- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais ..

Un homme entra, une couverture blanche dans les bras. Une couverture de velours, qui, je le devinais aisément, envelopper ma nièce.

- Edward, souffla ma sœur.

L'homme avait une chevelure désordonné d'un bronze étrange, et ses yeux d'une couleur émeraude déconcertante étaient brillants d'émotion.

- Bella, tu devrais ..

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir la voir, Edward. Je ne veux pas la rendre réelle, pleura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas rendre réel le fait que je viens de la perdre, et qu'elle ne respire pas.

Je la serrai contre moi alors qu'elle sanglotait face à la couverture de velours. Edward entra, ses yeux emplis de tristesse face à celle de ma sœur. Il posa les yeux sur le bébé, et sourit. Lançant un regard à Rosalie, celle-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant alors que des larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues.

- Bella, Chérie, commença Edward. Tu dois la rendre réelle..

Il avança jusqu'au lit, et Bella se rapprocha de moi, cherchant à ce que je la protège. Malheureusement pour elle, j'étais figé. Figé parce que je venais de voir. Figé par ce mouvement.

- Tu dois la rendre réelle, Isabella..

Ma sœur secouait la tête, les yeux fermés, des larmes s'échappant de ceux-ci. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, de l'autre côté, et je regardai le visage de ma nièce dans ses bras.

- Car elle l'est, Bella. Elle est réelle. Et réellement là, chaude et en vie, dans mes bras.

- Elle n'a pas respiré, Edward. J'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait.. Elle n'a pas respiré.

- Et je ne peux expliquer ce qui s'est passé, il faudrait que je fasse des recherches, mais pour le moment .. Prends ta fille dans tes bras, regarde comme elle est belle, et comme elle te ressemble, Bella.

- Je ne veux pas voir son corps alors que je n'ai pas su la maintenir en vie.

Ma sœur était têtue, ses yeux étant fermés, je m'étonnai quand même du fait qu'elle semblait si bien avec cet homme, rassurée par sa voix.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bella.

- Si ça l'est, je n'ai pas su la faire respirer !

- D'accord, Bella.. Mais moi, j'ai su. Ca fait plus d'une heure que je suis avec elle, et que je la maintien contre mon torse nu, elle a écouté mon cœur alors que je lui parlais.. Bella.. Ta fille respire. Je pense que le fait qu'elle ait eu un battement de cœur contre lequel se caler à su la faire vivre. Ta fille s'est mise à pleurer dans mes bras, d'un coup. Je suis aussi choqué que les autres, mais bon sang, qu'est ce que je suis heureux ! C'est Rose qui était de garde, demande lui. Ta fille va bien, ouvre les yeux. Elle a besoin que tu la prennes dans tes bras.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais mentis.

Isabella se tut, et je compris qu'il venait sûrement de marquer un point. Edward me lança un sourire, et je posai les yeux sur ma nièce, qui était en vie dans ses bras. Elle gigotait doucement, accrochant son petit poing sur l'index d'Edward. Je souris comme jamais auparavant. Je regardai ma sœur, agrippai à mon t-shirt comme une noyée. Je pris sa main, doucement, et attrapai son index. Edward comprit et retira son doigt de la poigne de ma nièce, afin que je puisse y glisser le doigt de ma sœur. La petite ne réagit pas de suite, mais, après quelques secondes, elle referma ses doigts sur l'index de sa mère.

Bella hoqueta en comprenant, et je souris alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux avec précaution.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'elle cherchait le regard d'Edward. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire radieux, et ma sœur regarda sa fille. Edward lui tendit le bébé dans sa couverture, et elle l'a prit doucement. Elle la cala dans ses bras, donnant l'impression que ces derniers avaient été sculptés pour ce bébé.

- Comment .. ?

- C'est un miracle, expliqua Edward.

- Je n'ai jamais cru au miracle.

- Il y a toujours un commencement à tout, sourit-il.

Ma sœur opina et reposa ses yeux sur sa fille, caressant la joue de celle-ci alors qu'elle bougeait lentement dans ses bras.

- Tu es sublime.. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends, souffla-t-elle.

La petite tira la langue, et ma sœur rit à travers ses larmes de bonheur. Elle leva les yeux vers Edward.

- Merci, lui dit-elle. Merci infiniment..

- Ce n'est..

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, l'embrassant à pleine lèvres.

Je détournai le regard pour croiser celui de l'infirmière, qui rit à me voir faire. Je lui fis un sourire.

- Je t'aime, souffla Edward. Je vous aime toutes les deux.

Ma sœur le regarda, étonnée, avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes un bref instant, et de dire.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Ils se sourirent, et poussai par la curiosité, je demandai.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

Rosalie tiqua elle aussi, piquée par la curiosité, et je lui souris. Je lançai un regard à ma sœur et à Edward, et ces deux là se regardaient, souriants.

- Nous avions décidé de choisir ensemble une fois qu'elle serait là, me dit Bella.

- Nous ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Edward et elle, compris-je.

Ma sœur me sourit, et je regardai ma nièce qui gigotait dans les bras de sa mère.

- Une idée, alors ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Ella ? Proposai-je.

- Je m'appelle Bella, et voici ma fille, Ella. Non, ça va pas.

- C'est sûr que c'est limite du plagiat, rit Rosalie en s'asseyant sur le lit, près de moi.

- Lucy ?

- J'aime pas, dénigra Edward.

- Eva ?

- Non plus.

- Truc ? Demandai-je.

Edward rit, et Bella m'assena une claque derrière la tête. Je souris.

- Ca m'avait manqué, avouai-je.

- A moi aussi, m'assura-t-elle.

Elle embrassa ma joue, et je surpris le regarda attendri de Rosalie, sans réfléchir, je lui fis un clin d'œil, la faisant sourire d'avantage. Puis, elle sauta sur ses pieds, comme piquée au vif.

- Et pourquoi pas Jade ? Bon okay, je suis juste l'infirmière et tout et tout, mais techniquement, je suis une des meilleures amies d'Edward donc peut être que, enfin, si vous voulez, je suis pas ..

- Moi j'aime bien Jade, la soutins-je en coupant court à ses rougeurs.

Elle me sourit gentiment, et nous regardions Edward et Bella.

- Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Demanda à Edward à ma sœur.

Ma petite sœur regarda son bébé avec un sourire.

- Ca lui irait très bien, Jade. Et toi, tu aimes ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça ait de l'importance, si toi tu aimes bien. C'est ta fille, Bella.

Elle le regarda. A son expression, je savais qu'elle était en train d'hésiter entre se lancer à lui dévoiler quelque chose ou se taire. Je la poussai du coude et elle décida de se lancer.

- J'aimerai vraiment que tu restes avec nous, Edward.. Je te demande pas d'être le père de ma fille, ni quoi que ce soit. Mais j'aimerai vraiment que l'homme qui l'a fait vivre reste avec elle. De plus, tu es aussi mon sauveur.. Et l'homme que j'aime.

Edward sourit simplement.

- Je suis tellement content que tu me dises ça, parce que je me serai senti nul de taper l'incrust' à chaque fois, si tu ne voulais pas de moi d'avantage. J'aimerai prendre place dans vos vies. J'aimerai faire partie de la famille, et faire de toi la femme que j'aime, aux yeux de tous. Jade sera ma fille, si tu m'y autorises. Je l'aime comme telle..

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de ma sœur, et, sans hésiter, je pris ma nièce dans mes bras. Une fois ça de fait, elle crocheta la nuque d'Edward, et se serra contre lui alors que celui-ci passait ses bras autour d'elle.

Une nouvelle fois, je posai les yeux sur Rosalie, alors que celle-ci fixait le bébé. Ses yeux semblaient illuminés par une certaine joie, ce qui me toucha sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

- Je.. Est-ce que .. Je peux la porter ? Questionna-t-elle, finalement.

Je regardai ma nièce, qui dormait maintenant paisiblement. La portant avec précaution, je lui tendis le bébé, la calant dans ses bras gracieux. Elle sourit instantanément, et j'appréciai son magnifique visage. Elle berça la petite avec délicatesse et prudence, et je la trouvai de plus en plus belle.

- Vous avez des enfants ? Lui demandai-je.

- Vous ne préférez pas qu'on se tutoie ? Me contra-t-elle.

- Ca m'irait très bien. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Emmett, Emmett Swan.

- Je sais. Mon frère et le rugby .. Sans parler d'Edward.

Je lançai un regard à celui-ci pour constater que lui et Bella nous observaient, enlacés.

- Je suis Rosalie Hale, et non, je n'ai pas d'enfant, dit-elle finalement, finissant sa phrase sur un ton que je trouvai triste. Et vous ?

- Non plus.. J'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de me faire une famille à moi.

- Et moi je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime, souffla-t-elle.

- Comme quoi, les hommes sont distraits ..

Elle sourit, et je lui rendis son sourire alors que ma nièce commençait à pleurer.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Questionnai-je en m'approchant.

Ainsi positionné, je pouvais sentir le parfum de Rosalie, merveilleux.

- Ce n'est rien, elle commence juste à avoir faim. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle va devoir aller avec sa maman.

- Je peux la nourrir ? S'étonna Bella.

- Bin, évidemment, répondit Rosalie, en lui donnant la petite.

- Non mais je veux dire, avec la drogue et tout ..

Elle me lança un regard quelque peu honteux alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rougie.

- Tu as décroché il y a des mois, Bella. Tu peux tout à fait la nourrir.

Ma sœur sourit, alors que je passai ma main sur sa joue.

- Je suis si fière de toi, Trésor.

Elle me sourit tendrement, avant de regarder sa fille.

- Alors, c'est Jade, au fait ? Interrogeai-je.

Edward regarda ma soeur, avant de me dire.

- Oui, c'est Jade.

Isabella eut un sourire radieux, alors que ses yeux couvaient Jade d'amour.

- Tu es mon petit miracle, Chérie.

Edward sourit, et nous en faisions tous de même alors que les yeux de ma sœur étaient fixés sur ma nièce, cette lueur de bonheur apparaissant dans ses yeux, alors que sa faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait disparue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! <strong>_

**_J'ai une petite suite si vous voulez, vraiment petite d'ailleurs, mais je la mettrai ou non, suivant les reviews._**

**_Donnez moi vos avis ! :) _**

**_Pour ce qui est du miracle, j'aimerai ne pas voir de ' _**_Non, mais c'est pas possible de toute façon, dans la vraie vie.. **'.. Justement. **_

**_On m'a dit une fois ; "_**_ La vie est déjà assez moche en vrai, alors pourquoi se la compliquer en l'écrivant ? Un miracle est le bienvenu. **"**_

_**Donc voilà, c'est un de mes principes. **_

**_Sur ce, je crois avoir tout dis.. _**

**_Follow me on Twitter .. or Facebook. _**

**_Les liens sont sur mon profil. ;) _**

**_Bisous tout le monde, j'attends vos avis par reviews ! _**

**_Prenez soin de vous et soyez heureux ! _**

**_Lisaa..*_**


	2. Suite et fin

**_Je vous fais pas attendre, parce qu'après vous allez penser que ça va être un super bon truc, alors que .. non. _**

**_& Pis en plus, après, j'aurais la flemme ! _**

**_J'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire ces quelques lignes, que j'ai coupé du premier chapitre, en fait._**

**_Tchou !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Mari de Lisa. Euh, Emmett. ;) 

_**5 ans plus tard .. **_

- Maman, Maman ! Entendîmes-nous.

- Oui ? Répondit Alice.

- Bin Jade, elle arrête pas de me n'embêter ! Elle dit qu'il y a plein des méduses dans l'eau !

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Mon Cœur.

- Non mais si c'est vrai, je te dis qu'elle m'embête.

Je souris.

- Jeff, vas dire à ta cousine qu'elle arrête d'embêter Ashley.

- Yep !

Mon fils courut vers Jade, qui jouait avec Ashley, un peu plus loin. Ezra regarda son frère partir.

- Vas-y aussi, mon Chéri, si tu veux, lui souffla Rose.

Il eut un petit sourire, avant de partir rejoindre son frère en courant.

- Les enfants sont embêtants, quand ils sont ensemble, constata Alice.

- Et toi tu es embêtante à toi toute seule, lui dit Bella.

Nous rîmes, et Alice se réfugia dans les bras de Jasper.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. La chaleur de la Californie sur la peau de mon dos était agréable, mais pas plus que la sensation d'avoir Rosalie à mes côtés, son bras entourant ma taille tandis que le mien se trouvait sur ses épaules. J'embrassai sa tempe, la faisant sourire. Les enfants revinrent. Jeff, Ezra, mes fils, mes jumeaux de quatre ans. Ils étaient ce que j'avais sûrement de plus précieux sur cette Terre, eux, et notre famille. Puis vint Ashley, la petite d'Alice et Jasper, qui était ma nièce par alliance, Rosalie étant la sœur jumelle de Jasper. Ce dernier s'était mis avec Alice, mon agent, il y a des années maintenant. Ashley avait trois ans, elle était la plus petite de tous. Jade, elle, avait maintenant cinq ans, elle était la plus grande, mais aussi la plus malicieuse.

Elle sourit en arrivant vers Edward.

- Papa, on peut aller dans l'eau ?

Edward regarda Bella, et celle-ci sourit en comprenant là où il voulait en venir. Elle lâcha sa main, alors qu'Edward faisait mine d'hésiter.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, Chérie .. Il y a des méduses ..

- Allez, Papa ! Steuplait !

Edward s'accroupit, alors que la petite s'approchait, prête à lui faire un câlin pour l'amadouer. Mais au lieu de ça, Edward la prit par la taille et se mit à courir vers l'océan. Jade éclata de rire alors qu'Edward la mettait à l'eau. J'interceptai le regard de Jazz, et celui-ci attrapait Ashley au moment où je prenais un jumeau dans chaque bras. Nous courions tous deux à l'eau, nous jetant sans hésiter dans celle-ci avec les enfants dans les bras. J'entendis ma femme rigoler avant que je ne plonge intégralement, les jumeaux s'amusant à me noyer en guise de vengeance.

Je souris, avant de me relever sans mal et de les propulser chacun de leur côté. Edward et Jasper en fit de même, et nous rigolions tous trois comme des gamins, alors que les petits se lançaient de grandes giclées d'eau les uns les autres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement, se regardant avec plus de malice que ne l'autorisait mon futur bien-être, et se tournèrent vers nous comme un seul homme, menaçants.

J'eus juste le temps de constater que je n'étais pas le seul à arborer une expression inquiétée, car Edward et Jasper ne semblaient pas rassuré non plus. Une vraie bataille commença, alors que les filles étaient restées calmement sur le sable, à la bordure de l'eau, pataugeant simplement.

J'attrapai Jade alors qu'elle s'avançait trop près de moi et la jetai au loin, la faisant atterrir au loin en une grosse éclaboussure. Elle sortit de l'eau en prenant ce regard si effrayant qu'avait Bella lorsque je mangeais à même le plat. Ma nièce partit vers son père, et celui-ci la mit sur ses épaules.

Je regardai le visage de mon beau-frère, et pouvait lire à quel point il était heureux. Son bonheur.. Nous le partagions tous depuis des années maintenant. Nous nous étions tous trouvés, grâce à ma sœur et lui. J'avais trouvé mon âme sœur en Rosalie, alors qu'Alice avait trouvé son tout dans les bras de Jasper, le meilleur ami d'Edward, et le frère de Rose.

Nous avions attendu quelques années, deux ans, avant de revenir tous ensemble à dans le Sud des Etats-Unis, à San Fransisco. Edward finissait son internat ici, avec Jasper. Rosalie s'était arrêtée de travailler à l'arriver des jumeaux, ma carrière étant toujours à son maximum, j'avais de quoi nourrir toute ma grande famille. Bella, quant à elle, était clean depuis cinq ans, et j'en étais fière, elle avait fait l'infaisable, et elle l'avait fait jusqu'au bout. Jade, elle, du haut de ses cinq ans, considérait Edward comme son père, alors qu'elle savait que leur sang n'était lié.

Ma sœur avait écrit un livre sur sa vie d'avant, peut-être l'un des seuls livres que je n'ai jamais ouvert de ma vie, et ça avait fait son bonheur. Edward ne l'ayant pas quittée depuis ces cinq ans, elle n'avait jamais été en manque de sa drogue.

Isabella et moi avions acheté une résidence, ici, il y a quelques années. Nous habitions tous ensemble, ayant tous une suite à des étages différents. Comme promis, je n'avais plus jamais quitté ma sœur depuis son accouchement, et j'étais heureux de ça.

Alice et Jasper faisait partie à part entière de notre famille, Alice s'étant vite fait en Bella et Rosalie deux nouvelles sœurs. Jasper et Edward étaient devenus mes meilleurs amis. Malgré le fait que la presse et les paparazzis en avaient désormais après nous tous, nous étions restés les mêmes, et ça me convenait très bien.

Je sortis de mes pensées alors que les jumeaux grimpaient tels des singes sur mes épaules. Je les soutins de mes bras, et ils embrassèrent ma joue, chacun de leur côté, me faisant sourire.

Je regardai les filles et souris d'avantage en pensant que la famille allait de nouveau s'agrandir.

En effet, Bella, Alice et Rose, sous leur robe dos-nu blanche cachaient toutes trois un ventre rond. Bella devait accoucher de deux petits monstres dans quelques jours seulement, Nathan et Hizya. Alice, quant à elle, accoucherait d'ici un mois et demi d'un certain petit Peter. Rosalie et moi attendions une fille, qui viendrait d'ici deux mois, une petite Charlie. Nous étions tous comblés des évènements à venir.

Bien sûr, Bella était quelque peu effrayée, mais j'étais sur que tout irait bien.

Ma sœur intercepta mon regard sur son ventre rond, et elle caressa ses bébés avec tendresse en me souriant. Je lui fis un clin d'œil complice, et elle me répondit par la même manœuvre.

Tout ça .. C'étaient les miracles de la vie ..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! C'est finit ! :) <strong>_

_**Maintenant, je promets que je me mets à Une amitié fraternelle, avant que Delphine m'égorge littéralement. **_

_**Elle peut le faire, elle me maltraite tellement. LOL. **_

_**Bonne nuit les gens, à plus tard ! **_

**_Donnez moi vos avis ! Je vous aime ! ;) _**

**_Lisaa..*_**


End file.
